Jumping onto the bandwagon?
by 9 tailed vixen
Summary: Well, guess I'm jumping onto a special bandwagon...My transformers toys are coming to life, and I don't know if I should be HAPPY about it or worried! WAIT! WHEELJACK! GET AWAY FROM THE- *BOOOOOOOM* note, cross-posting on Ao3!
1. The Beginning

"OP, Skyfire, and Magnus I Need some help over here! Prowl, Jazz, and Blue I need you to hold onto those ropes tightly, we don't need this to fall apart again!"

 _You all MAY be wondering what's going on..._

"Megsy, Soundwave, and Command Trine! Get on those wires, they won't get done with you mechs bickering! Rumble and Frenzy quite egging on Eject and Rewind, they're ACTUALLY doing what they're supposed to be doing right now!"

 _Well..it's a LOOONG story actually..._

"Wheeljack! Don't you FRAGGING touch anything! You already blew up the power cell TWICE! Ratchet, PLEASE keep him occupied or SOMETHING!"

 _maybe you'd be interested in hearing it? Or maybe not, I won't make you stay..._

"Grimlock, control your brothers please! Elita, could you take the femmes to the kitchen? There should be some snack for you all! After all, those sparklings your housing right now need the energy, and so do you!"

 _But I tell you..all this madness? It started on a normal day too..._

"aerial bots, constructicons, cone heads, focus on those top panels, ya'll wanna make it home right?!"

 _Well, normal by MY standards anyway..._

"WHEELJACK! I SAID NO! GET AWAY FROM THAT PAN-" *BOOM*

 _Well...it all started like this..._


	2. A Normal Day? For Me Anyway!

6:29:58

.

.

.

6:29:59

.

.

.

6:30:00

The Transformers! More than meets the eye!

Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!

The Transformers! Robots in disguise!

The Transformers! More than meets the eye!

The Transformers!

"Oh yeah~ Nothing better than getting up to THAT classic tune"

 _Oh! Hello all! Welcome to the next installment of how my life became a bandwagon!_

"Now..what am I gonna do today..well, I guess I could polish my transformers! I'm sure that'll keep me busy for awhile!"

 _Yup, you heard me right, I polish my transformers. I don't have plastic ones (or many of them if i'm honest) I have true metal ones, The only plastic ones I own are Omega Supreme, Metroplex, and my model of Cybertron._

"Ok..polish, wax, cloths, plush mitt to prevent fingerprint transfer, clear filler for accidental scratches, gold in shade #FFD700 for Sunstreakers tri-monthly repaint, royal blue in shade #4876FF for tracks JUST in case I need to touch up his paint..."

 _Yeah, we ALL know how much of an upkeep Sunstreaker and Tracks need~_

"Oh yeah, lets get to it!" Hums and skips into the first guest room, each wall filled with shelves of transformers of ALL generations and faction, except beast wars, THOSE are in their packages in specialized glass wall units out in the green house..just seems fitting for them..

 _I know most people don't care for Beast Wars, but I feel that they just need a chance!_

"Well, first up, Dusting!"

.

.

.

"Now to put on the Mitt...aaaand lets go! First up, cassettes! Frenzy..Rumble...Lazerbeak...Buzzsaw...Ratbat...Ravage...Overkill...Wingthing...Slugfest...Howlback...Eject...Rewind...Ramhorn...Steeljaw...Flip Sides...Grand Slam...Sundor...Dile...Saur...Graphy...Noise...Raindance...Nightstalker...aaaaaaand Rosanna..."

 _Holy frag...so many! and to think, I don't have all of them yet from EITHER side! I don't have their Shatterglass counterparts yet either except for SG Ravage!_

"Now for the minis...Onto Spy class!...Fliers!...Dinobots!...Combiners!...Ratchet...Knockout...Sideswipe..."

 _Ok, take a guess! How many hours do you think I spend cleaning them up? Oh, Right, it's just about here where the fun starts!_

"Now for Sunst-" *RING RING* "Oh come on...be right back Sunny..."

.

.

.

"Hello? Yes this is...Oh! Thank you! I had completely forgotten! I'll be over tomorrow morning then! Goodbye!"

*BANGBANG* YIPE! Wheeljack, the FRAG did you do! *PEWPEWPEW* "Nothing Ratchet, I swear! *CRASH* "YOU SLAGGING FRAGGER WATCH MY PAINT" *ZOOOOOOOOM* MUAHAHAHA The decepticons will be mine!" *awkward silence* Sunstreaker...when did your polish supplies get to be twice our size?...

.

.

.

 _Umm..did I mention that I wasn't in the room when it happened?..._


End file.
